


Another Him

by bugattiispaceship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Comfort, Fic, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Reader Insert, SW, Star Wars - Freeform, request, the mandalorian - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship
Summary: Summary: After a harsh and exhausting life, you have settled back on  your home planet of Stewjon, establishing a notable force that keeps the  planet safe without New Republic interference. While hoping to enjoy a  relaxing evening to yourself, one Mandalorian and a small baby see to it  that you do not.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Interruptions and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from tumblr! I hope you all like! Let me know if I should continue!

With a wave of your gloved hand, the lights of the Symphony Club of the fifth prefecture dimmed, letting the small orchestra know it was time to start playing, and with the ban in full swing, your shoulders untensed, letting relief was over you. After six days, heading the underground effort of ridding the planet of residual Imperials, pirates and other various despicables, it was time for a bit of leisure.

“Jacoban?” You said with a hint of a smile; such a hardened reputation needed to be properly maintained. Who’s that over there?”

Your ever attentive second hand strode next to your side, examining one of the many club attendees. “Hm, I do believe that is…the senator of Bespin?” He turned to you with an ever-disapproving look.

“What? I was just thinking maybe I’d take them to my quarters later; but a politician? Ugh, no.” Sighing, you sauntered to the back of the club, politely asking an attendant for a hard drink. Reclining into the plush luxury of your personal booth, you discarded your favorite satyn cloak, favoring the slight chill allowed by your loose tunic. Half of you wanted to kick off your fine, leather boots, the civilized half was very much against the thought. Such an act would be extremely undignified.

“My, leader, Pax keeps signaling me on my comm, I think-.”

Giving Jacoban an affectionate pat on the cheek, you gave him a tired smile. “How many times have I told you it’s just Y/N. No ‘leader’, ‘master’, or ‘boss’. It makes me sound physically old.” In truth you had seen far more many years than any human, but as you DNA would have it, all of them barely showed.

The Mirialan rolled his eyes, fixing you with a hard stare. “As I was saying, **_Y/N_** , Pax is on my comm, asking for you directly. He says he tried you several times but couldn’t get through.”

“I turned it off.” You said simply. “After getting those annoying Empire apologists out of the tenth prefecture, I didn’t want to talk to anyone else.”

“Pax is one of Stewjon’s best guards, I’m sure whatever he has to say is important, so _please_ , just humor him, for maker’s sake…”

Complying with Jacoban would be better than having him guilt you later if you failed to do as he asked. Turning on your comlink, you called out for your captain of the guard, not really caring if he responded or not; unfortunately, he did.

“My Leader!” Came Pax’s desperate voice. “We have a breach at the main bunker! It----I! -----Ch----”

“Pax, you keep cutting out!” Groaning you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“We-----Have---and him! Next orders, My Leader?”

Was one night too much to ask after spending nearly every day ridding your damn home planet from evil and corruption? Sure, you used extremely questionable means and there was no way in hell the New Republic would approve of such means, but it was for the greater good and even people such as yourself needed a bit of respite. Angry and wanting to be rid of the problem as soon as possible, you decided to face the issue directly.

“Pax! Whoever, whatever the hell it is, Bring it into me.”

It had only been a handful of minutes before the main doors of the Symphony Club shot open, revealing five figures in the entryway. The music kept playing and the crowds continued dancing, drinking, and even some of them, fighting. This practice of yours was rare, but nothing remotely showstopping unless the unfortunate guest was someone of extreme notoriety. Nevertheless, some did indeed look on as Pax and his three men, looking rather thrashed, shoved an armor-clad individual to the floor. In Pax’s arms, something wrapped in what appeared to be sackcloth. You raised an eyebrow, recognizing the armor style immediately.

“What are this one’s offenses, Pax?” Though mildly intrigued, you stayed reclined, but a sudden pull at the back of your mind was certainly calling. Something was here, something that hadn’t been before, and if it had, you certainly failed to notice it. Your captain of the guard was speaking, but you weren’t listening, you were feeling. Sitting upright, you reached out, the small bundle gently leaving Pax’s arms and floating over to you. With utmost care you pulled back the rough fabric, revealing one of the cutest, most sublimely adorable faces you had ever seen. Sad, questioning eyes looked into yours desperately, almost luring you into a sense of immediate sympathy. If it only were not for that intense power so plainly clear in the living Force.

“Put…Put him down!” Tearing your attention away from the little one, you glanced down at the floor, that Mandalorian, on their knees, straining to stand up. “He’s…”

“Leader! He tried to break into the storage! The reserves!” Pax cried.

Clenching your jaw, you decided to rise above yourself; leaning down you placed a single hand on the Mandalorian’s shoulder, much to their disdain as they tried to pull away. Still, you remained firm; and soon that shallow, exhausted breathing turned strong. Kriffing hell. Perhaps you had overdone it again. The fact was soon confirmed.

“Give him to me. Now.” The voice was somewhat deep, of the male persuasion, altered by a modulator.

“And if I don’t?” You countered lazily, rocking the baby slightly; strangely, it gave no protest.

In response, you could foresee him reaching for a blaster, aiming it heroically at your chest. Having absolutely none of that, you cast away his weapon, using much more strength than you had intended. As a result, the club went silent, all could hear the clang of the weapon against the floor. Part of you wanted to wipe the floor of the club with this man, to completely blast him into a thousand pieces that no one would ever find, but he was not the sum of his ancestors’ transgressions. And you had forsaken his enemy long ago. Very long ago.

There was no reason to be angry at this Mandalorian, save for disrupting your planned relaxation time. Feeling the pressure in your chest fall away, one problem was dealt with. Two more were left.

“Mandalorian,” taking on a professional air, you lengthened your back. “Given that you have committed a crime against the world of Stewjon, I must take action. Now, I am certainly in no mood to deal with you, but I digress.”

The crowd murmured, with each second, their voices growing louder.

“Take of the helmet!” As soon as the words left the mouth of the regrettable speaker, they were pulled to their feet and thrown outside the nearest window without care.

Scanning the crowd with feigned fury, you absentmindedly fixed the shattered window. “We are people of dignity, are we not? I will never excuse such conduct, as what that bastard did was far more despicable than this Mandalorian trying to get into one of many reserves.”

In all honesty, you could never have cared less. Thanks to his heavy armor, there was no telling of his expression, and using the Force to know seemed too boorish at the moment. If it was the storage Pax was overseeing tonight, then that meant this man was merely looking for something to eat, and your men had clearly crossed arms with him in such a state. Though by the looks of it, either he or the baby had put up quite the fight.

“Everyone! This is a club! As you were!” You barked. In no time, the music ensued, people returning to their heavy drinks and physical endeavors.

Nodding to Pax he guided the Mandalorian forward into your private booth, leaving immediately. The poor man seemed confused, but still remained steadfast.

“What do you want.” Came his even voice.

“What do I want? Tch, nothing.” Sighing you handed the baby out to him, who he grabbed hastily, the tiny one giving a cry of protest. And with another wave of your hand, trays of food and drink were snatched from other tables and placed before your two unexpected guests. “You and that little one need to eat and drink.” Rising from the table, you decided against any late night, personal ventures and started to head for your personal quarters. “My people will give you supplies when you are ready to leave.”

He said nothing, and so you turned, only to stumble backwards slightly thanks to a very surprising pull. Whipping around you saw the baby, now on the table, a small clawed hand cast out. All you could do was stand and stare at the child, lost in thoughts for a moment. Would the Force never let you be?


	2. Indisposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted from a jarring night, Din finds himself among luxury and the company of you, the mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

“If you would be so kind as to tell you child to let me go.” You muttered, unable to jerk away from the baby’s invisible grip.

“Let go of them!” The Mandalorian hissed, holding the baby firmly. “Don’t be rude!”

That was rich coming from the man treating you so coldly even though you had spared him punishment and were gracing him with supplies he so desperately needed. After a few moments you were free, and able to move once more. Though the little one’s meddling had piqued your waning interest, warding off any sense of exhaustion.

“Still learning how to reign in your kid, huh?” You smiled, leaning against the back of the booth, taking a sip of your drink.

He only grunted in response, instead focusing his attention on the baby, and scratching its little head. Having to work so hard for one person’s attention had never been so completely tedious. Any patron would have been throwing themselves at you by now. But this one Mandalorian seemingly despised you completely. Now you hadn’t given him a reason to hate you…yet.

“Tell me, Mandalorian, do you hate me, or are you just ill prepared when it comes to interacting with others.” Not letting him avoid the question, you kept his gaze and held it.

“I…I don’t hate you.” He mumbled quietly.

Slipping back into the booth, you placed yourself in his vicinity without getting uncomfortably close. Glancing around the room, you were thankful for the structure of your private area, making it so no one could really look in.

“You’re in need of rest, honorable Mandalorian.” You sighed, watching the baby with interest.

One didn’t have to be so connected to the Force to feel the Mandalorian’s exhaustion. With every breath he took, his body would shake, occasionally his head would slip to one side before righting once more. The baby however was quite lively even though the hour was impossibly late. It wriggled excitedly, trying its very best to get out of the grip of its father which was growing weaker by the moment.

“I… I’m fine.”

“Say whatever you like.” The baby was finally able to slip from the warrior’s warms, and despite his best efforts to grab the child back, it was able to waddle quickly to your side.

Smiling warmly, you picked him up, placing him on the table, surprising its father made no protest or effort to get him back. Little claws gripped your gloved hand, slowly peeling the fabric away.

“Your boy is quite curious.” You commented, as the little child popped one of your fingers into his mouth, biting down with dull teeth. “Hm, perhaps too curious.”

Wondering why the Mandalorian made no comment, you turned to see him slumped back in his seat, breathing slow and steady, completely asleep.

“Jacoban,” You called quietly. Your right hand appeared at your very word. “If you would be a darling and carry the poor man to my quarters. I’ll carry the baby.”

He nodded curtly, lifting the Mandalorian with practically no effort.

There was to be no romantic adventures tonight. No, tonight you were to play the role of parent and nurse.

***___***___***

He had to stay awake, there was a stranger clearly interested in his small son, and he was hardly in any condition to defend the both of them. Though lack of food and the beating the stranger’s guards had given him had taken a toll, weakening his body and stamina.

“Your son is quite curious.” The stranger’s smooth voice came.

Din struggled for a few moments to keep his eyes open before they finally fell. He dreamed of nothing in particular, or at least nothing he could remember. When he next woke, he could feel his head throbbing intensely, aching whenever he tried to focus properly.

“You need to keep laying down.” It was the mysterious stranger from the night before, he could tell from the mellow quality of their voice.

Realizing the events leading up to their introduction Din propped himself on his elbows, realizing to his relief that no one had tried to remove his armor. Each piece was just as he had previously secured it.

“W…Where’s the child?” He mumbled, barely coherent.

“The little bastard? Oh, he’s right here.”

Opposite in the room where he lay, the stranger rose from their casual resting place on a luxurious couch, stooping down to pick up his son who giggled brightly. Seeing neither of them were in any present danger, Din relaxed, but only a little.

“Thank you…for taking care of him…um…”

They smiled, an illuminating and flashing smile. “You may call me Y/N. It sounds much better than the surplus of awkward silence in between your disassociation and clear dislike of me. You know a person can only take so much. But, I digress, and you are very welcome.”

Looking about the room, Din couldn’t remember the last time he had seen even a fraction of such luxury. There was a modern style to all of the furnishings, but if one looked closely, they could make out the intricate engravings on each piece. To compliment the look, there was an abundance of plants, flourishing beautifully in the ample sunlight provided by the grand, arching windows. Part of Din wondered if Y/N had any jobs to be done for they surely would have plenty of money to pay with.

“He’s strong you know!” Y/N laughed, bouncing the baby in their lap. “Plenty strong and has a hefty appetite!”

“I-I can pay you for it when-.”

“There’s no need.” They rose, taking the little one to his bedside. “It’s my pleasure, taking care of guests.” Gently his son was placed on the bed, immediately running into his arms, nestling his head into his armored chest. And when you’re ready, I’ll have one of my people bring you somethings to eat and drink…And trust me, they’ll make sure that no one bothers you, and to close the curtains and all.”

“Truly,” Din started, trying to rise. “Thank you”

“If you really want to thank me, you’ll get some more rest.” They stood to leave the room, grabbing a dark looking cloak from the back of a chair. It didn’t seem to fit the rest of their refined garments.

As soon as their back turned, his soon let out a small squeak, dashing out of the Mandalorian’s grip and to the edge of the bed of which he promptly tumbled off. Panic started to rise until he saw his little one, his _ad’ika_ , waddle as fast as though tiny feet would take him until he stood toe to toe with Y/N.

They sighed, running a gloved hand through their well-kept hair. “ _Starlight_ , you don’t want to come with me right now. Business tends to be…A bit much. Yes, certainly no place for a child. You best stay with your papa for now.”

He squealed again, tugging at the straps of Y/N’s fine leather boots, looking back at Din as if he was trying to ask permission. There was something in his eyes, enough to disarm him completely, and in hindsight, seemingly bend his will. But to be sure, Din stood, squaring his shoulders and bringing himself to his full height.

“If I am going to rest, then you are going to watch over him.” Din ordered.

“Oh? You’re giving the orders now?” Much to his annoyance, they were merely entertained by his assertation.

“If so much as a hair on his head is out of place, I’ll kill you.”

Picking up the child, Y/N gave the baby an affectionate pat on the head.

“I would die before anything would happen to this cutie. But maybe one day I’ll take you up on a little sparring.”


End file.
